That Same Old Story
by pin37
Summary: [Another 34 story :]30c and 274 team up and go to Sector V's treehouse looking for one person...Her name is Kuki.
1. Wake up Call

Chapter 1

It was 5:30 AM and all members of Sector V were sound asleep. Nigel tossed and turned in his trampoline bed. Hoagie was comfortably snoozing is his airplane in the hangar. Kuki was sleeping with her big-bottom rainbowmonkey and mumbling about a dream. Wally snored loudly in his wrestling mat and his leg was twitching. Abby had just woken up and headed for the bathroom.

"Numbuh 5 has got to stop drinkin so many sodas before bed time." All of a sudden, the alarm went off, scaring all five operatives. All of them got dressed rather slowly and met at the briefing room.

"Ok team, it seems that Numbuh 274 and Numbuh 30c have joined forces and are heading here in an attempt to get their revenge, we should split up into teams. Numbuhs 3 and 4, you will stick together throughout this mission and help defend the treehouse from the inside. Me and Numbuh 5 will do the same. And Numbuh 2, I need you to try and guard the airspace around the treehouse. Lets roll."

"Can't we eat first?" Asked Numbuh 2.

"Oh, just grab a snack or something." Said Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 walked down the hall towards the weapon vault. Both of them dragged their feet while walking. It was not like kids could actually function at 5:30 in the morning.

"Why can't they attack later! It's five in the mournin for god sakes!" Moaned Numbuh 4.

"Don't be so grouchy Numbuh 4, at least we will get to see the pretty sunrise!" Said Numbuh 3.

"Yea, well they better have a good reason for attackin this early!" They had reached the vault and they grabbed 4 weapons. Kuki took the glass bottle rocket launcher, Wally took two S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.s for him and Numbuh 5, and he also grabbed a ray gun for Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 2 was already combing the area above the treehouse in his jet. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 got back to the briefing room and distributed weapons. A loud crash was then heard throughout the treehouse. And then about 10 seconds later, there was another crash.

"Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, you go check out the first crash and me and Numbuh 5 will check out the second crash." Wally and Kuki saluted and started to head off to where the crash was.

"Guess we betta get goin too? Huh boss?" Asked Numbuh 5

"I suppose so." Said Nigel with a grin on his face.

The first crash had been on the 28th level. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 raced up the stairs to the 28th level, where they had found Numbuh 30c's and Numbuh 274's ship.

"Numbuh 2 must have shot them down." Said Kuki.

"Yea, but where are those jerks, I don't see them anywhere?"

"What do you think happened to Numbuh 2?" Asked Kuki with a worried look on her face.

"Ah, he's probably fine Numbuh 3." Said Numbuh 4 as he started to look around the room for Numbuh 30c and Numbuh 274. Kuki just stood there looking over the room. It was extremely dark and pretty scary to her.

"N-Numbuh 4?" Asked Kuki as she started to walk into the darkness.

"Yea? What is it?"

"W-Where are you? I can't see anythi--waaa!" Screamed Numbuh 3 as she triped over Numbuh 4."

"Hey! Watch it Numbuh 3!"

"S-Sorry." Wally turned away from Kuki and his face started to get really red. Kuki got up and blushed a little too.

"Ah there not here. Comon Numbuh 3, lets get outa this room."

"Okay!" Wally went through the doorway and Kuki was right behind him.

"Wally Hel-" Screamed Kuki before her mouth was muffled by someone.

"What the!"

"Why hello there Numbuh 4. So good to see you again." Said Numbuh 274 while standing in the doorway and holding Numbuh 3's arms in a cross shape in front of him.

"Numbuh 274!"

"The names Chad punk."

"Let Numbuh 3 go!"

"Oh, your little girlfriend here?" Wally's face got red with embarrassment and anger. Numbuh 3 tried to get away from Numbuh 274's grasp but his grip was to strong. There was no use in struggling.

"Please!...Let...me...go!" Pleaded Numbuh 3 while strugguling under Numbuh 274's grip.

"I've had enough of you! I don't know why Numbuh 30c even likes you?" And with that Chad threw Kuki against the wall and knocked her out.

"Your gonna wish you hadn't done that."


	2. Punch me as hard as you can

"What are you gonna do about it squirt?" Numbuh 4 lunged at Chad and punched him right in the face and a bloody tooth fell to the ground. Chad fell backwards and was really ticked now. Chad threw a punch at Numbuh 4 but Numbuh 4 just put his hand out and blocked it. After about a minute of Chad throwing punches and Numbuh 4 blocking them, Numbuh 4 came back with four more punches to Chad's face. Chad could not believe that he was getting beaten up by a 10 year old. He finally took a cheap shot and kicked Numbuh 4 where it hurts and then punched him extremely hard in the stomach. Numbuh 4 got on the floor in the fetal position and watched Chad pick up Numbuh 3 and carry her into his ship.

"Numbuh 3..." Wally passed out right there on the floor.

Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 had found out that someone had shot down Numbuh 2 and that he crashed on the 46th floor. Numbuh 2 was now in extensive care. But without Sector V's nurse, Numbuh 2 would have to suffer from his cuts and bruises.

"There ya go, not as good as Numbuh 3, but Numbuh 5 thinks that she did a pretty good job."

"Thanks Numbuh 5." Said Numbuh 2 while he laid on the couch. "I should have shot down Numbuh 30c when I had the chance."

"Your meaning to tell us that Numbuh 30c and Numbuh 274 came in two different ships?" Asked Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 nodded. Wally was in the corner of the room sitting down on the floor, thinking to himself. 'I should have taken Numbuh 274 down a long time ago, and that cruddy Numbuh 30c too'.

Numbuh 3 slowly opened her eyes.

"W-What happened?" Asked Kuki.

"Why your at our new base at the south pole." Said Numbuh 30c with a grin on his face. Kuki looked around and she had realized that there had been something around her neck. Kuki tugged at it a little and then she tried to get up. She stood up weakly and was starting to walk a little bit towards Numbuh 30c. She felt the tug around her neck again and she could not walk any farther.

"What the?" Kuki turned around and saw chains on the floor leading up to a collar on her neck. There were chains around her ankles too.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay with us." Said Numbuh 30c with an evil look on his face once again. He started to walk up to Numbuh 3, which made her back up all the way to the wall. Kuki started to shiver somewhat and Numbuh 30c recognized this.

"Are you cold Numbuh 3?" Kuki was up against the wall and Numbuh 30c was a few inches away from her face.

"Just, Just stay away from me!"


	3. Attack Plan

"Aw comon, I know your cold. Were at the south pole you know." Said Numbuh 30c as he lifted Kuki's chin with his finger. Kuki stubbornly pulled her face away from Numbuh 30c.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it!" And suddenly Numbuh 30c pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. A spark of electricity shot out from all three of the chains that held Kuki.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed Numbuh 3 as the electricity ran through her body. She lay limp on the floor. It was amazing that she was still conscious.

"I'll be back, but for now why don't you just take a little rest." Said Numbuh 30c in a sarcastic tone. Kuki whimpered and cried as soon as Numbuh 30c had left the room.

"Where are you guys?"

"How is Numbuh 2's recovery coming Numbuh 5?" Asked Numbuh 1 as they stood outside Numbuh 2's bedroom door.

"It ain't so good boss. All we can do is wait for him to recover...and then we can rescu-" Numbuh 5 quit talking when Numbuh 4 had walked up beside them.

"Uh, hey Numbuh 4, how are you doing?" Asked Numbuh 1.

"I need to know something Numbuh 1."

"Yea, what is it Numbuh 4?"

"Do you know the coordinates for where Numbuh 3 is located?"

"Ummm...are you sure you know how to read coordinates Numbuh 4?" Interupted Numbuh 5.

"Yea." Said Numbuh 4.

"Well lets go to the briefing room and print out the coordinates then." Said Numbuh 1. They made their way to the briefing room and found the coordinates.

"It appears that Numbuh 3 is in Antarctica. Should we plan a rescue mission?" Numbuh 4 just nodded and for about the next hour Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 1 made up a rescue plan. They were just about to get in the school bus when Numbuh 5 spoke up.

"Hey. What about Numbuh 2?"

"Don't worry Numbuh 5, I activated the super defense grid, Numbuh 2 will be fine." Said Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 was the first one to get into the school bus.

"Comon! I haven't got all day ya know!" Yelled Numbuh 4 as his teammates got inside the bus. Soon they were taking off and heading towards Antarctica.

"Don't worry Numbuh 3, I'm comin." Whispered Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 was now peacefully sleeping on the cold hard floor. She gave a soft snore as always. Numbuh 30c walked through the door with a pillow and some blankets. He put the pillow under Numbuh 3's head and covered her in the blankets.

"Hehe, she is pretty cute." Said Numbuh 30c. He looked Numbuh 3 over again. Numbuh 30c then pulled out a walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"You know what to do if they come?" A teenager's voice could be heard coming out of the walkie-talkie.

"Good, meet you in a few minutes." Said Numbuh 30c as he walked out of the door.

Numbuh 30c was in the briefing room of their base going over the plan with Chad when a large school bus crashed through the roof. The blast cause both Numbuh 30c and Chad to fall on their butts.

"Kids Next Door! Attack!" Shouted Numbuh 1.


	4. I Missed You

Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 jumped out of the bus with guns blazing. Numbuh 5 started to fight a hand-to-hand battle with Numbuh 30c as Numbuh 1 fought Chad with his weapons. Wally was searching all over the base for Kuki, he finally made his was to a prison chamber of some sort. Numbuh 4 opened the door and saw Kuki laying on the floor with chains around her.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4's shouting caused Kuki to jump up out of her sleep and back away from the wall.

"Numbuh 4?"

"It's me Kuki! It's Wally!" Wally ran towards Kuki and Kuki leaned as far as she could towards Wally and they embraced in a hug.

"I knew you would come." Said Numbuh 3 with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Of course I came.....I-I love you."

"Oh Wally! I love you too!" Said Kuki as they both started kissing. After about a minute of hugging and kissing Wally finally noticed chains around Kuki's neck and ankles.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Asked Kuki.

"How do I get you out of these chains?" Kuki shrugged.

"You don't!" Said a badly bruised Numbuh 30c.

"You! What did you do to Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 30c pulled out a ray gun and blasted Numbuh 4 up against the wall.

"Ugh...." Grunted Wally. Numbuh 30c started making his way towards Kuki. She backed up against the wall again. As soon as Numbuh 30c was about a foot away from Numbuh 3, Wally tackled him. Numbuh 4 threw punch after punch into Numbuh 30c's face and stomach. Numbuh 30c finally collapsed and started coughing up blood. Wally stood up and saw some keys on the prison door. Wally grabbed the keys and unlocked Numbuh 3.

"You alright?" Asked Numbuh 4.

"Yea, I think s-" Said Kuki until she started to fall towards the ground again. Wally caught her and carried her back to the base's briefing room. There he had found his two badly beaten up teammates. Chad had a bloody nose and he was laying on the floor unconscious. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 limped their way back to the school bus. Abby fell to the ground and Nigel put her arm around his shoulder and while still limping, carried her back to the bus. There were two beds in the back of the bus and Wally and Nigel set both of the girls in their beds.

"Comon Numbuh 4, lets get ready to take off." Numbuh 1 took the pilot's chair and Numbuh 4 took the co-pilot's chair and they started to lift off.

"So Numbuh 3, how do you like havin a boyfriend?" Asked Numbuh 5. Kuki lay there clueless.

"Boyfriend?" Abby gave her a smile. "Ohhhh...I love it! How about you Numbuh 5?"

"Well Numbuh 5 thinks that it's pretty cool. Numbuh 5s gonna get some shut eye now." Kuki yawned.

"Yea...me too." A few minutes later, both girls had fallen asleep.

The next day all the kids of Sector V met for breakfast. Numbuh 4 was sitting at the table just drawing circles in the table with his finger. Kuki had her eyes closed and was humming the rainbow monkey theme song. Abby was making breakfast. Nigel had his eyes on Abby who was to busy making breakfast to notice Nummbuh 1 staring at her. Numbuh 2 still had some cuts and bruises but of course he managed to make it to the table. That morning Numbuh 2 came to breakfast with a camera in his pocket. He was secretly taking non-flash pictures of Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 flirting and holding eachother, and the same for Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 laughed at himself.

"That will teach em to not go on a mission without me again."

(Authors Note:I know this story was kinda short...and kinda corny, but hopefully I will write better and longer stories in the future ;--pin37)


End file.
